Shikk
Shikk is a location within Breath of Fire IV. Home to a number of sailors, Shikk is located on the northern tip of the Eastern Continent and is set against the only non-mud sea in the world. The village hosts facilities related to seafaring such as ships, a loading crane or a storage hall. Children can be seen fishing and seagulls are soaring in the skies of this sleepy coastal town. The sailors frequent the local pub. Story Having accidentally broken the Causeway during their fight with Rasso, Ryu and the party come to the town in an attempt to find a ship that will take them into the Empire. They ask around town in order to find anyone capable of sailing them across the ocean and eventually make their way to the local town tavern. Kahn is a sailor now.jpeg|Kahn as deckswabber??? Ursula, pragmatic as ever.jpg|Ursula making short work of him. Minigame.jpg|Nina overpowering Iggy with wit. Sea Lice.jpg|Monsters are slain, however a new challenger appears... sea lice! Shipcruise.jpg|Sailing the seas Kahn again.jpg|Kahn returns fabulous Kahn.png|.. in style! There, they find Zig, Kryrik and Iggy inside the bar, who happen to be ship owners. They are a bit superstitious though, and do not allow men on board who have not become sailors or women altogether. In order to prove their value as sailors, Ryu and the others first must head to the nearby sanctuary of Fane in order to receive the blessing of the Sea God. After meeting the Endless inside the shrine, they receive a Salt Stone, which serves a proof of their meeting as well as the god's blessing. They return to the town to present it to the sailors. Upon presenting the stone to them in the bar, they head outside and discuss the details of how they want to cross over to the Western Continent, just as their old acquaintance Kahn shows up once more. After being beat two times, he has now become a deckswabber for the sailors, which he deems a real man's job that only strong individuals can perform. While Cray and the others propose that defeating Kahn in a fight would be enough proof of strength, Ursula, being pragmatic as ever, merely shoots Kahn off the shipmast, causing him to fall into the cold ocean. Nina now has to prove herself against Iggy on top of the ship's mast. Being a member of the Wing Clan, she is not afraid and immediately takes up the challenge. She manages to push him off the mast. Subsequently, both Nina and Ursula spend the night inside the ship's hull to furhter prove their conviction. Several monsters show up, but they are no match for the girls. When sea lice suddently rain down onto them, they shriek in distress. Nonetheless, they spend the night down there and Zig eventually gives in, allowing the party to accompany them on their way across the ocean to the Western Continent. Zig cannot take them there directly though, so he wants to let them disembark on some small islands near the Western Continent. Since the journey will take a while, the party relaxes. Kahn did not give up though, and challenges the party to the third fight. He is a force to be reckoned with, however with united forces, the party manages to subdue him for a third time. Defeated, he falls back into the ocean and drifts away. On the next day, the wind suddenly stops and the party wonders what happened. This happened due to the party being close to the Island of Fire. Facilities Weapon and Item shop (one person) Miscellaneous Loot Ship Hull and Ship Cruise This section refers to the story portion where Nina and Ursula spend the night down in the hull of the ship. Moreover, it also covers the scripted cruise part leading up to the third Kahn fight. Miscellaneous Loot Enemies Notable Residents *Kryrik *Zig *Iggy Trivia *A poster of Ryu (Breath of Fire III) can be found on the wall inside the bar (see gallery) *An NPC for the Treasure Ball Sidequest can be found in the bar *The Old Man from Sarai can be found in the pub. It is the same sprite, he does not have a face portrait though Gallery Shikk_Trivia.jpg|Shikk has a real sea rather than the Mud Sea! Bar_Ryu III Easter Egg.jpg|Easter Egg: Portrait of Ryu III, found inside the local town bar. storage facilities.jpg|Local storage of trade goods and ship items. Category:Shikk Region Locations Category:Breath of Fire IV Towns Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations